Reckless- Ashton Irwin Punk AU
by justagirlwritingfanfics
Summary: His lips crash against mine as he puts his tattooed arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I pull away a minute later, breathless, "I love you." I say, looking into his hazel eyes. "I love you too." he replies before pressing his lips against mine again. It's in that moment that I realize we were made for each other. Reckless and perfect.


**hey so this is a 5sos fan fiction, and since that isn't a option on here, i'm using this movie. honestly, i didn't even know that there was a movie named 500 days of summer, but everyone else if using it as a 5sos front, so screw that.**

"Isabelle, just try it on!" I groan, my best friend, Brooke, has been trying to convince me to try on a black lace dress for the last five minutes. I take the dress from her hands, "Fine." I huff; and she smiles in satisfaction. I sigh and go into the dressing room. After taking my normal dark clothes off, I slip the dress on. I look in the mirror and see a little girl that matured too quickly, a reject. I sigh, deciding that I like it, but it has lace. I hate lace; it's too girly for me. I take the dress off and put my Greenday shirt and black skinny jeans on before slipping my all-black Vans on. I walk back out, "I'll make you a deal. I'll buy this dress if we go to Hot Topic next." I say, and Brooke smiles, "Deal."

Once I get to Hot Topic, I make a beeline for the Greenday and All Time Low section. I hear Brooke scoff behind me, "Always the same place. Always the same stuff." When I get over to the section, I notice a boy with wavy hair and tattoos running up and down his arms looking at some shirts. He turns around when he hears my footsteps and I notice he has striking hazel green eyes and a lip ring. I smirk; he's kind of cute. I mentally slap myself; _you have a boyfriend!_ One side argues. _Remember him though? He's a jerk!_ The other side counters. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts, and walk towards him. I stop next to him and look at some cute red acid washed short shorts. "Hey beautiful." The mysterious boy says, "Who? Me?" I ask, looking up at him through my lashes. "Yeah, you. I'm Ashton, but my friends call me Ash." He says, a smirk on his face as I drop the bag I'm holding.

He smirks as he picks up the contents, the lingerie. Shit, I forgot that was in there. He holds up a black lace bra, "This yours?" I blush, my face the color of my redheaded friend, Brooke. "Yeah." I say, taking the bra from his hand and stuffing it in the bright pink bag. "I'm Isabelle, by the way, but my friends call me Belle." He smiles, a charming smile that would make any normal teenage girl faint. But I'm not any ordinary teenage girl. Ash continues to look at the Greenday and All Time Low shirts. He looks back at me and notices my shirt, "You like Greenday?" he asks in his adorable Australian accent. I nod, "How could I not?" he smiles, but not as brightly. "What school do you go to?" Damn, he's asking a lot of questions. "Uh, Parker High School, what about you?" I ask, finally finding my size in the shorts. "Same, I'm going to be a junior this year." I furrow my eyebrows, "How come I haven't seen you around before?" I ask, looking at a Pierce the Veil shirt. "I just moved here this summer, a few months ago." He replies as I find my size in the shirt, slipping it under my arm. "Cool, well see ya around." I say, walking over to the register. "See ya."

"So… who was that hottie you were flirting it up with in the store?" Brooke interrogates me. I blush faintly, "No one, just someone." I sigh, slipping into the driver's seat of my purple Volkswagen bug. "No one, but someone. Interesting… is he single?" she asks, and I roll my eyes. "I don't know, and if he is, you have a boyfriend!" I remind her, starting the engine of the car. She groans, "But he was so hot!" I roll my eyes, turning on the radio, signaling the end of this conversation. She sighs, "Okay, okay I'll shut up. So how are things with you and Jacob?"

After dropping Brooke off at her house, I arrive at mine 30 minutes later. I unlock the door, letting myself in. "Hey sweetie! How was the mall?" my mom asks from the kitchen. "Good." I say, walking upstairs to my room.

Later that night as I'm drifting off, I think about Ash. Who is he? Why did he seem like he was flirting with me? No one likes me except Jacob, and he's and exception… before I can really give all these some things some consideration, I drift away into a dreamless sleep.

**Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH BYE-BYEEE**


End file.
